


Pulled Into His Orbit

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Communication, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teaching, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But what does that have to do with learning how to set?"</p><p>"<i>Because</i> Kageyama, that's you. You're just as much volleyball as I am and we're dating now. Yachi said her magazine said that I have to learn more about my boyfriend to deepen our relationship, so what better way to do that than learning how to set?" Hinata's eyes shined bright. "I want to know how you think."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulled Into His Orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halrloprillalar (prillalar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/gifts).



Kageyama immediately spotted Hinata entering the gym and furrowed his brow at the sight of him. Normally, Hinata was a bundle of energy and bounded into the gym for practice without fail. Right now, Hinata was dragging his feet and his head was down. Kageyama dropped the volleyball in his hands and marched towards Hinata.

"Oi, dumbass!" he shouted at him to catch Hinata's attention.

Hinata glanced at him before grunting. "It's too early."

Kageyama blinked at him. There were plenty of times that they'd wake up at four in the morning just to get in more practice time. "Is something the matter?"

"I'll tell you later, okay? I promise." He smiled and ran towards Daichi to help him set up the net.

Kageyama wasn't sure what was going on with Hinata, but if Hinata promised he'd tell him later, then Hinata would. Kageyama returned to his volleyball. He and Sugawara were coming up with two setter combinations to try out for nationals. The more weapons they had in their arsenal, the better off the team would be.

Still, throughout practice, Kageyama kept his eye on Hinata. He didn't think it was anything home related because Hinata had never mentioned it when they texted each other every night. It couldn't be something school related either because that was something scary for the both of them, and that was a team matter everyone knew about. They were managing their studies thanks to Yachi. He didn't know what was bothering Hinata and that, in turn, bothered him.

Practice drew to a close and Kageyama's first thought was Hinata. He walked towards him and grabbed his hand. "Hinata," he said, trying not to raise his voice. If he raised his voice, Hinata was going to try to fight him, and they'd forget about what the real issue was.

Hinata looked up and smiled at him. Kageyama momentarily forgot what he was going to ask him at the sight of that bright smile. That smile was one of the reasons why Kageyama fell in love with Hinata. "What, Kageyama?"

He glanced at Noya before tilting his head in a different direction. "We were going to talk?"

Noya grinned wide as he bounced to his feet. "Ooo, Kageyama and Hinata sneaking off somewhere?" He pursed his lips to make kissy faces at them.

He and Hinata only started dating a few weeks ago. Daichi managed to get the team to promise not to mock them about it, but Noya got in his low key digs every once in awhile. Hinata laughed and Kageyama tried not to let it bother him. It was only Noya and his teammate meant well. Kageyama took Hinata by the hand and led him away from everyone else.

When they were alone outside the gym, Kageyama turned to face Hinata. "Something's been bothering you all day. What is it?" Hinata dropped his head and fidgeted with his hands. Kageyama placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders. "Hinata?"

Hinata raised his head and surged up to kiss Kageyama. Kageyama was taken by surprise, but he kissed Hinata back. They continued kissing until Hinata pulled away.

"Sorry," Hinata said. "I just don't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm not going to be mad!" Kageyama winced even as he said the words. He was raising his voice like he was mad, so he decided to switch tactics. "Hinata, please?"

Hinata nodded. "Okay. Can you teach me how to set?"

Kageyama stared at him, not comprehending what Hinata said at first. "What?"

"You heard me! I want you to teach me how to set." Hinata went back to fidgeting with his hands.

There was no way that Hinata wanted to switch positions on the volleyball team and become a setter, so there had to be another reason for his request. "I can teach you, but why are you asking?" A thought occurred to him. "Is it because you want to try setting as a middle blocker during nationals?"

"Well, maybe I guess? It looks cool, but I don't want to set. I like to spike." Hinata raised his hand like he was spiking a volleyball. "I want to learn how to set so I can understand you better."

Kageyama blinked. "What?"

Suddenly, Hinata became animated as he jumped around and flailed his arms in a typical Hinata fashion. "You're _so_ good at setting! Even the Great King thinks you're a genius at setting. He sees you as his rival and you're his kouhai."

"But what does that have to do with learning how to set?"

" _Because_ Kageyama, that's you. You're just as much volleyball as I am and we're dating now. Yachi said her magazine said that I have to learn more about my boyfriend to deepen our relationship, so what better way to do that than learning how to set?" Hinata's eyes shined bright. "I want to know how you think."

Kageyama's jaw dropped. Hinata was really good at flattering everyone he ever meets, but what Hinata just said was the most romantic thing he'd ever heard. He grabbed Hinata to kiss him, putting into the kiss what he felt because he didn't have the words to say them. Everyone knew his vocabulary was limited, but that never bothered Hinata. Hinata always got him.

They tumbled to the ground as they continued to kiss each other. Who would have thought that this loudmouth shorty was perfect for him, both as a boyfriend and as his partner in volleyball? If it hadn't been for Hinata, there wouldn't have been anyone to meet his instinctive moves. He might have been a pariah in high school like he'd been in junior high, useless to anyone because he was a harsh dictator who no one could follow. Not only did Hinata want to follow him, but kept up with him with ease.

Hinata laughed against his lips and Kageyama pulled back slightly to look down at him. "This is going to be fun! Thank you, Kageyama."

Kageyama's lips twitched as he remembered how terrible Hinata was at both receiving and flying dives when he first began, and how long it took for him to get better at them. It wasn't like Hinata needed to master setting at all since he didn't want to do it during a game. He could hold his temper enough to teach Hinata and satisfy his curiosity because Kageyama didn't want to get into a screaming fight with his boyfriend.

"Don't thank me yet! I don't know if I'll be able to teach setting to you. I don't want to get your hopes up." Kageyama swallowed. "Suga might be a better teacher than me." No might about it, Suga was a lot more patient and understanding than he was when it came to teaching.

"Sure, but I'm not dating him. I'm dating you. There's nothing wrong with trying." Hinata grinned. "Can we try now?"

"Okay." Kageyama slowly crawled off of Hinata and they helped each other to their feet. They walked back inside the gym. The net was still up and Yachi was standing next to it.

"Tanaka said you guys were in charge of taking down the net because you didn't help put away anything else or clean up." Yachi rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry!"

Kageyama shook his head. "That's fine. We're going to need the net anyway. Hinata wants to learn how to set."

Yachi beamed and she rushed forward just as Hinata did. They grabbed each other's hands and jumped. Yachi was just as enthusiastic as Hinata was and Kageyama was glad that she was one of their managers. "That sounds great! You took my advice, Hinata!"

"Of course I did!" Hinata turned to look back at Kageyama. "It's an amazing idea. Will you help us?"

Yachi nodded her head. "You bet. Just tell me what I need to do."

"You can toss the ball to Hinata so he can set it. But first." Kageyama led Hinata to the cart filled with volleyballs. "Hinata, this is going to be similar to when you first learned how to do receives. There's a certain way you have to move when the volleyball comes your way. Watch how I do it." He nodded to Yachi and she picked up a volleyball. When she tossed it to him, Kageyama waited until the ball reached his hands and he directed it behind him. "It's second nature for me to know when and how to toss a ball to everyone on my team, but that's not your goal today. Today, you're just going to learn the movements to set a ball. Okay?"

Hinata watched with wide eyes. "Okay!"

Kageyama walked behind Hinata and placed his hands on Hinata's wrists. "I'm going to show you how to hold your hands." He raised Hinata's arms and instructed him to copy him. When Hinata was in the right position, Kageyama told him to lightly push up against the ball and direct it behind him. Then he told Yachi to throw the ball.

Hinata's first attempt at setting was just as horrid as Kageyama thought it'd be. The ball hit Hinata's hands off balance with a thunk and it didn't go high at all. Kageyama was surprised Hinata was able to even hit it in the first place, but maybe he shouldn't have been since Hinata had grown by leaps and bounds in a short amount of time.

Kageyama grunted. "Good. Try again."

Yachi threw another ball Hinata's way and Hinata was able to hit it, but not in a way that any setter would. It definitely wasn't good enough for any wing spiker to hit and score off of either. Hinata knew it too because he let out a frustrated noise. "One more!" he cried out to Yachi.

Yachi grinned and got another volleyball. Maybe with a lot of time, more time than what was left before nationals, Hinata could improve his setting ability like he'd done with everything else he'd learn for volleyball. It was a good thing Hinata was learning this for Kageyama's sake and not because he actually wanted to learn it. So Kageyama began to talk.

"Setting is different from receiving or spiking. You know how it feels when you spike a ball. You rarely receive because you're not a libero or much of a defender, but we've done receives in practice. You've chased after balls to keep them in the air and setting is similar to that, but not." He paused, trying to get the right words together. "A setter keeps the ball in play, but they also help form the attacks that'll win the team points. Oikawa taught me that it's a spiker who leads an attack, not the setter, but you can control the flow as a setter."

Hinata nodded as Yachi threw another ball at him. It landed on Hinata's hands with a hard thunk, but Hinata got it in the air. Hinata was pretty hopeless as a setter, but he was trying so hard with every ball that Kageyama was overcome with emotions. Hinata never stopped surprising him.

They practiced for another half hour, this time with Kageyama teaching Hinata how to aim the ball towards a specific location, wherever Kageyama was standing on the court. Hinata managed to set the ball in his general direction, but no real pinpoint accuracy. Finally, Yachi called for their practice to end and they helped clean up the gym before saying goodbye to Yachi.

Kageyama walked next to Hinata as Hinata walked his bike. "Did you want to sleep over at my house tonight?" he asked Hinata. It was nice that Hinata's mom gave Hinata permanent permission to stay at Kageyama's place whenever he wanted.

Hinata shouted a yes as he bumped his shoulder against Kageyama. "Of course I do! Noya gave me the latest volleyball magazine issue and I want to read it with you. I know you haven't read it yet."

He hadn't because he and Hinata usually read it together, even before they started dating. Kageyama casually draped his arm across Hinata's shoulders as they walked. He was still an idiot when it came to romance and relationships, as Tsukishima repeatedly said, but he liked to think he did all right. Hinata never complained.

"We should have curry from that place near your house for dinner." Hinata looked up at him and grinned. "I know how much you like curry and they have the best pork curry."

Kageyama bent his head to kiss Hinata's temple. "Yeah, I like pork curry almost as much as I like you." Hinata's eyes shined at the compliment and Kageyama was pleased. Hinata didn't need to learn how to set to better understand him. Kageyama thought Hinata understood him just fine.


End file.
